


He doesn't care

by ThatOneAwkwardHorse



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: King Ghidorah Lives, M/M, and then they get mad at him, but I based it off a prompt so ya know, ghidorah - Freeform, kinda angst?, like it isnt bad but, rodan - Freeform, rodan gets mad at Ghidorah, rodorah - Freeform, sorry if this is bad I wrote it at like 12 in the morning and during school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardHorse/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardHorse
Summary: Ghidorah and Godzilla get into a fight once again, and Rodan needs to intervene once again. This time, he gets really upset, and decides he needs to have a talk with them about it. Problem is, they don't react the way in which he hoped they would.
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Rodan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	He doesn't care

He was infuriated. They had fought the king once again and lost, and once again, he was dragged into it. And, he was infuriated. They never thought of the consequences. Not for him, not for the king and queen, and not for themselves. It was so frustrating when he often had to intervene in their battles because they were being reckless.

The bird huffed as he landed at the entrance of his volcano home, shaking his body of the tiny raindrops that had pelted it. Their raindrops. The fire titan growled as he heard their sharp ‘bidi bidi’ roar from behind him, signifying they were landing near him. A huge boom rang out and the ground shook as they roughly landed themselves at the base of his volcano, folding their wings elegantly, the two side heads bending down to clean up any cuts or debris that had dulled their usually blindingly golden coat. 

The middle looked up at him, his eyes showing no emotions. Or… none that Rodan could read. God knows what they were thinking or saying amongst themselves in their heads. They may have been cursing him out or thinking about how they should have won the fight and how he is the reason they lost. He didn’t care that much. They could be as mad at him as they wanted.  
Rodan looked back, his dandelion colored eyes squinting into a glare. He was mad, and he wanted to make that at least somewhat known to them. The middle did nothing more except give a dismissive snort, lowering himself to clean their chest of any burn marks the lizard had left with his fire-like breath. He knew what they were doing, they were ignoring him! A rumbling noise came from deep within the bird's gullet, and he did his best to form his beak into a snarl. They still groomed. Rodan puffed out some air, amplifying the volume of his growls. Finally, with much of his patience gone and his anger truly beginning to boil, the middle cast him a glance. He must have seen the birds peeved expression for he gave a chir, lifting his head, the two side heads perking up slightly before doing the same as their brother. Finally…

The fire titan hadn’t even noticed how much air he was snorting out until he sucked in a shaky breath, feeling his lungs fill with more air than he thought they’d need. It took a moment, but eventually, he regained his composure, locking gazes with the middle head who was patiently waiting for his next moves. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts. Once he had, the bird opened his beak to begin speaking. “What the hell were you thinking?” Okay, that was not what he wanted to come out... 

Each head gave him a different reaction to the words. The right looked shocked before his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl, and a rumbling sound emitting from him. The left also looked shocked, although his expression contorted into that of concern once the shock wore off. And, lastly… The middle. He was still so hard to read, with nothing in his composition changing, except for his eyes narrowing into a slight squint. Maybe a glare? Rodan wasn’t sure. He was never sure about them, or their intentions.

Ichi was the first to speak, his expression still not changing as he did so. His voice was ragged, with slight breaks in his words. That made sense. They didn’t talk much, so Rodan expected their voice to be rougher. Although it wasn’t necessarily loud or low, confidence flooded its sound. He had a slight accent, which only just graced some of his words. It sounded like no accent Rodan had heard, though it was an accent. Probably something from their native tongue… whatever that was. “We aren’t sure what you’re implying.” oh, so he was gonna play dumb?

“The hell do you mean you aren’t sure what I'm implying?” he snapped back, lunging forward slightly. The rock plates running along the length of his neck and chest puffed up in intimidation, as a normal bird would do to scare off predators. Ni’s growls increased, and San instinctively pulled back. Ichi still didn’t move, keeping eye contact with the now closer bird. He stood back in his original position, his rock armor still puffed. “You fought with Godzilla again! And dragged me into it again!” Rodan was fuming, and it was easy to see the waves of anger that flashed in his golden eyes.  
But, Ghidorah didn’t give him the answer he wanted… only one he, sadly, expected from them. “So?” Ni began. Rodan opened his beak to counteract, but Ichi opened his snout to pick up where his brother had left off. “You didn’t need to get involved. There was no loss for you, with either outcome.” His voice was matter-of-fact like, and the amount of confidence in it left no room for error. But, they were wrong. Or so Rodan felt.

“You could have gotten hurt! That would affect me! I don’t want to see you hurt!” He retorted. Rodan could feel some sort of… lump… forming at the bottom of his throat. He had expected at least one of their heads’ expressions to change at his words for the better but, Ichi and San stayed the same, and Ni’s snarl only grew deeper. He was sure the right head was prepared to lunge at any moment until Ichi shot him a glance, and the right head began to quiet down, averting his gaze from the bird to the ground.

The middle head looked from the right, back to the small titan. His gaze was still blank, but it contorted into something… angrier? But just as hurt? It was seriously hard to read them. Their eyes locked, and the middle then decided to continue. “Stop pretending like you care about us when we know you don’t.”

He stopped, craning his neck, his rocky-like-feathers falling back to laying smoothly against his body. The eyes of the firebird turned from that of anger and terror to that of shock and sadness. He was certainly expecting words of retaliation, but not this… “Ghidorah, I…” He didn’t know what to say, so he shut his beak and looked down, averting his gaze from the, now three, cold gazes. A sort of snort came from Ni, almost as if he was saying ‘we knew it’ to his brothers. 

Ichi raised his head slightly, still looking at the fire titan whose head was angled to the floor. “Exactly.” He began. The hydra snorted one more time, before turning their back to the bird and opening the large, golden wings. The harsh smell of a thunderstorm was rolling in, and that’s how he knew. They were upset. Through being around them for months and months, Rodan had grown to learn what their storms meant, and how they were the key to understanding the alien's emotions. And he could tell this one would be bad.

“Ghidorah wait!” He managed out, standing up straight once again. The middle head twisted his neck back, his brothers following suit. Ichi and Ni almost had the same cold expression, although Ni’s was a little harsher. San still looked concerned and… uncertain. Rodan gave a heavy sigh before he locked eyes with the middle. “That’s not true… I do care about you guys!” He tried to defend himself… he tried to reason with them.

The middle head simply scoffed, all three turning back forward, their wings reopening into a canopy. Without much time for Rodan to think or act, the wings came rushing down, and their body ascended upward. Into the storm. Away from him. He tried to do something, but his body was in utter shock, and all he could do was sit and watch as the false king took to the skies, almost definitely going to get themselves killed.


End file.
